


[podfic] The Universe Will Never Be the Same (But I'm Glad You Came)

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Trade, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Taylor returns to Edmonton, Jordan still can't cook, and Ryan really doesn't understand why he has to hold a bag of cold ice to his skin.00:07:15 :: Written byThePackWantstheD.





	[podfic] The Universe Will Never Be the Same (But I'm Glad You Came)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Universe Will Never Be the Same (But I'm Glad You Came)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384917) by [ThePackWantstheD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/omr17jk1h90qwja/%5BHRPF%5D%20The%20Universe%20Will%20Never%20Be%20the%20Same%20%28But%20I%27m%20Glad%20You%20Came%29.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vScN2lbYN7zyG5Lw5QzhdVOFF7pAWFr_)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “still together after a trade” prompt of Prompt Together 2019.  
Thanks to ThePackWantstheD for giving me permission to podfic this work!

 

 


End file.
